The Dangers of Being a Fangirl
by le-vrai-visqueux
Summary: Addie and her friends are the Joker's own fanclub. The Joker doesn't like this. He doesn't like it not. one. bit. The Joker decides it's time for his fans to learn a little lesson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My friend posted the question after reading one of my random stories, "What if the Joker was real?" This brought me to the question. Did they have fanfiction in Gotham? Yes, of course. What's the world without fanfiction? Then I wondered if people wrote fanfiction about real people like we sometimes do. Don't deny it, I've read stories about bands and stuf. So, that meant that people had to write fanfiction about the Joker. There had to be some group of people in Gotham that looked up to him. And eventually (within the course of a few minutes) this chapter was created! Don't exactly know where it's going yet! R&R! **

"I smiled at him, the one person that could touch his heart. I had done it. I had tamed the Joker." Addie Lorraine smiled as she finished typing up the last paragraph of her story. She giggled in the classic fangirl sort of way. She was proud of her work. Immensely proud. The pride of completing a story is an amazing high that she relished in. She pressed the little button to save her hard work and turned to get ready for bed. Her parents said her obsession with the Joker was unhealthy, but she wasn't the only one! In fact, all her friends were into it. "Addie! Get up! It's time for school!" _Wow, late on the uptake much?_ she thought bitterly. She opened her bathroom door and did a last minute inspection. Before school "If I don't hear that shower running in five minutes . . . ." Mrs. Lorraine's voice trailed away.

"Mom, I'm already up and dressed! I couldn't get to sleep!" It was amazing how easily she tricked her mom. After a few incidents of arson and white grease paint, her mom had been holding a tight leash. Now, Mrs. Lorraine thought her daughter was back to normal. But she was far from it.

Addie fixed the heavy black eye eyeliner around her eyes. She extended it way farther than any human should where eyeliner. The dark, brooding affect pleased her much more than she would tell her mother. She took the purple-ish black eye shadow and extended it to her eyebrow and covered her bottom lid with it. To any other person it would have been obvious who she was emulating, but her mother was happiest just to believe the best in her 16 ½ year old daughter. Addie threw on some cherry red lipstick to complete the look, she was quite proud of herself actually. Last year her and her friends had tried the whole white grease paint and enlarged smile thing, but had been suspended because of it. Something about "terrorist threats", it was just fun! That didn't stop them. In fact, the grease paint didn't stop until their parents destroyed every last stash of it. That didn't stop her from putting on red lipstick and heavy black eyes, did it? She extended her smile ever so slightly, not enough to tip off her mom in the few minutes that she'd wee her, but just enough to make emulate the Joker.

Addie glared when she saw the dark brown roots sticking out on her dirty blond, acid green hair and purple. She through it back, leaving the two of the purple and green streaks down. Still in her purple bra and red soccer shorts she went on a search for clothes. Why people complained about making things match she didn't know. What was harder was looking for things that clashed but looked good. Settling for a green vest and purple skinny jeans she threw them on. _I have to say, I did a good job for being in a rush!_ she thought smugly. The purple lace of her bra stuck out slightly from her vest and most of her stomach showed. Her skinny jeans hugged her frame nicely and she grabbed her rainbow studded belt to complete the look. Being the perfectionist that she was, she quickly wiped a little stray mascara away from her dark green eyes. She wished so much for dark brown contracts so she could finish her look, but she knew asking would have been a dead giveaway to her mom. And her dad, she shuddered to think of it, his anger issues made the Joker look sane.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Addie's POV

"Hey Addie!" Kevin Samberg shouted as I raced around the corner. Kevin looked the most like the Joker out of all of us. He was tall and skinny like him and had mastered the hunch perfectly. He even had the dark brown eyes. There were only three differences. One, he didn't wear the suit every single day. Two, he, like all of us, had had his white face paint confiscated. Three, and the most noticeable, he had dark brown hair. I smiled before I glomped him. It was a thing we did. We loved the attention so we did all we could to seek it, just like the Joker.

"Wait, wait!" Riana Featherday shouted behind us. The bus was already puling in. I had to say she did a great job. Her purple trench coat was open to reveal a green clown t-shirt, probably bought outside of Gotham City. Her purple suit pants (probably bought out of Gotham City), flared out over a pair brown combat boots. I really was jealous of her at times, but she was my best friend. "ehy, do you like my new hair?" she asked my, waving her naturally blond hair around. She had gotten it permed.

"Nice," I replied. Yeah, I was kinda jealous of her, she had the money to do that sorta stuff.

"But it's missing one thing!" Kyle said brightly, taking out some green spray paint.

"No! No way in hell are you painting my hair!" She tried to run but we held her down. She whimpered slightly, but it was for the greater good. "Cynthia is gonna kill me," she muttered as we hopped on the bus.

"Kevin! Addie! Riana!" Two purple and green clad kids shouted to me and my companions from the back of the bus. The twins, Jeremy and Austin, of course. It was virtually impossible to tell them apart unless you knew them. Both had died their long shaggy hair green with purple highlights. And both refused to dress differently from the other. WE sat down near them and started mindlessly talking about the joker's recent bank robbery. So what if people called us freaks? In their eyes the joker was cool. In my eyes, he was my dream boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Addie's POV

I twirled around in my dark red party dress. Riana's Sweet Sixteen was today, and she, of course, had the money and connections to have it in Bruce Wayne's ballroom. I sighed.

The dress was very simple. No matter how jealous I was of her, it _was_ her night. The dress cut off below my breasts with a bow and stayed close to my body until my waist. AT my waist it flared out ending above my knees with ruffles. Two ribbons crossed the neckline and the sleeves were poufy in the classic Lolita way. No matter how much of a Joker fangirl I was, I also was a Lolita fan too. My hair was down and in its natural wavy state. I hated the plainness of my normal hair but, it was Riana's night. I didn't tone the make-up down much. But it was Bruce Wayne we're talking about here. I put on my signature eyeliner and lipstick (keeping it only on my lips), but I switched to a red eye shadow for my dress. I didn't allow the eyeshadow to pass the eyelid though, again, Bruce friggin' Wayne. Throwing on my black Mary-Janes, I ran down the stairs.

As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard honking. "Bye mom!" I gave her a quick hug and ran out the door. Jeremy and Austin were attacking the horn by this point. I wacked the car door with my black clutch and climbed in the back next to Kevin. I giggled at Kevin's tie, it was

Bob the Builder (**A/N: not mine, nor do I wish it was!)**. He stuck his tongue out at me. "It's the only tie I own!" he complained.

"Didn't one come _with_ the tux?" I couldn't stifle my giggle.

"But that one was boring and black!" he folded his arms and pouted like a four year old. The twins wore dark green sports jackets and jeans, classic.

My mouth dropped when we hit the building the party was being held in. I had seen Wayne Towers when I was just casually passing by, but standing next to it. I no longer felt 5'7".

We quickly ran across the lobby, this wasn't where our type of place. The million dollar art and stone floors, no. I know I was used to wedges of wood for doorman and cheap furniture. When the elevator door opened, Riana and an old man were standing in it. With how Riana looked, I could have worn my prom dress and not stood out. The bodice was hot pink with gold beads, though most of it was taken up by a hot pink sash. The skirt was made of the annoying net material that I hate and was acid green with the same gold beading in spots. She had toned down the makeup a lot, just using earthy tones and leaving a natural glow. She hadn't let her curly, though still green tinted, hair drop down on her shoulders. It was tied in a complicated knot that I knew had cost a couple hundred bucks just looking at it. "Hey, guys!" she smiled brightly at us. All jealousy and awkwardness at my surroundings evaporated at that moment.

"So, why aren't you up at the party yet?"Jeremy held the door and let us all walk in.

"Because I wanted to greet guests with Alfred here!" Riana gestured to the old man, who had taken a spot in the corner.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Everything had been slowly dying down. After Riana had blown out the candles and opened the presents slowly people had started to disappear. Now there were just a few of us left. I finally found Riana. "Hey!" I called out, breaking her attention from her latest hotshot.

'Hey," she kissed me on either cheek.

"Would you terribly mind if I left early?"

"No, you didn't really have to ask me." I smiled, gave her a quick hug and ran (well, as much as one can run), out. It wasn't completely that I wanted to leave (the rich party thing wasn't my thing). But I did have a curfew and that curfew was in five minutes.

When I reached the front of the building, it seemed every cab in Gotham hated me. Either they completely ignored me, or they didn't run to my apartment. Grumbling about stuffy assholes, I started the walk home. I know I'm an idiot for walking through Gotham and the Narrows at night, but it's more dangerous to sleep on the sidewalk. Did I think to go back up? Of course I did, but explaining that I needed a ride home would have been a pain in my ass. So I started the long walk home. I put my head down and silently prayed to be left alone. "Why _hello_ beautiful!"


	3. Chapter 3

I froze in my tracks. Oh. My. God. What the hell was I supposed to say to him? 'Hey, Mister Joker, I'm a huge fan!" Maybe I should call him Mister J, hmmm. My thoughts were interrupted when his hand came around my wait. I shivered when his hot breath reached my ear. "Well, well, well . . . what do we have here?" I shuddered at the light threat in his voice. "My wonderful devoted . . . _fan_." Before I could process what he had said, his hand was off my waist and a knife was in my mouth. "I, ah, don't really . . . appreciate your portrayal of me, ya know?" For the first time everything had processed. I wasn't with the Joker in my stories. The one that had fallen in love with me and hated the thought of hurting me. I was with the homicidal sociopathic clown. Of course, I agreed that this town was crap that needed a lesson but, the Joker didn't care that I agreed. He wouldn't hesitate to kill me. He tapped the knife in my mouth and it brought me back from my stories. "Answer me!"

"N-no!"

"So, you didn't think I was going to, ah, fall in love with you? You, ah, you didn't think you could . . . _actually_ tame me?" he giggled maliciously when I shook my head no. His voice rose an octave, "_Then why'd you write it!_"

"Be-because, I-I don't know," I felt tears spilling out of my eyes. I heard tires skidding around a corner. Oh, no.

"I should . . . _teach_ you how it is to, ah, to live with me," he cackled. I watched in horror when the back of the van opened and I was launched in. I looked around the back. Everyone was sitting in a loose line. I saw the twins were unconscious and Tyler was barely there. Riana didn't even have gag on, she looked like she was sitting at home watching TV.

A couple of the clowns hopped in the back. One of them walked over to me and started to tie me up with duck tape. He placed a blindfold over me. "Stay shut up and I won't have to cover your mouth," I shrunk away from his growl. The clown sat down next to me staring at me threateningly, silently telling me to try anything funny.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Gordon's POV

I pinched the bridge of my nose in between my fingers. We had been waiting for something like this to happen. Those five kids always had trouble following them. He had tried everything he could. Telling them exactly what the joker had done, suspension, they had even spent a couple nights in jail. But those kids had been devoted. They had done more than what I had on file, but they were good. If they wanted to they could have joined ranks of criminal masterminds with how well they covered up. It was mostly copying the Joker's stuff though, in a smaller scale. Convenient store robberies and the like. But they had never murdered. I was glad they had some sense of good. But now the Joker had them. He had gotten the call from one Riana Featherday's party five hours ago. Apparently he had come in asking for all five of them, but one of them wasn't there.

I opened their files again. The oldest of them was 17. That was way too young to be involved in such things. Jeremy and Austin Oleander were barely fifteen now, and this wasn't when it all had started. They had been running around like the Joker for three years now.

"No leads?" a raspy voice made me jump from my seat.

"Batman!" I couldn't hide the shock in my face, "I thought you were finding the Joker?"

"I found the van, but I lost them before I could catch them."

"We'll find them." I said the lie easily. I had said it many times. In reality, I feared for the children's lives


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: really short chapter, I know, but it where I ended seemed perfect. Review!**

Somewhere along the ride I had fallen asleep, because now I was being yanked out of the car. "Hands off the merch, bub!" I smiled at Riana's annoyed voice. At least some things would never change.

Then, the clowns hand "slipped" from my arms to my ass. Bringing my foot down on his, I screamed, "You stupid fuck! Touch me like that again and I'll – mmmhmmph, phmmmhm!" A gag had been stuffed in my mouth. I brought my legs up and thrashed with all my might. The Joker came out with a needle. We weren't there yet. Screaming through the gag, I thought back to self defense. Go for the weak spots. I kicked the first place that came to mind. I wouldn't so much call it a martial arts move, as a good kick in the nuts. The Joker doubled over and then laughed.

"Thrash all ya want! I, ah, don't care where this _little_ needle goes . . . . it's just gotta go somewhere!" I froze at this. Certain points of the human body hurt even more than others, and the Joker was likely to find the more painful. "That's my girl!" Oh. My. God. The joker just called me his girl. I almost screeched with joy. Yeah, I still had my fangirl in me. That was my last thought before everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My head felt like it had been run over by my school bus. I flinched away from the smell of wet concrete, only to be stopped by a pull on my wrists. Something clicked in my head. I was chained up in the Joker's hideout. To put it in simpler terms, I was better off six feet under. A door swung open.

"Why _hello_, beautiful!" the man in the doorway wasn't the Joker. His voice was gruff, with a slight slur; probably drunk. I decided the best idea was to ignore him. Nope. "Listen when I talk to ya!" I looked away pointedly. Without warning, the drunk backhanded my temple. Not wanting to be hit again, I looked him right in the eye.

"I'm listening," I growled inhumanly. The drunkard didn't say anything else, he just moved closer. One hand was placed on my mouth and the other started at my neck and travelled south. Without much thought, I bit his hand and screamed. This earned me a slap across the face and him to move faster. It wasn't fast enough. A deafening bang sounded throughout the room and the drunk lay on the floor, screaming like a girl. A second shot rang through the room. The Joker entered the room fully. I let out a small squeak. Suddenly, being raped by the drunk didn't sound so bad.

"Now . . . . _Moe_ . . . . I, uh, I would've shot you in the head . . . . but you just don't, ah, don't seem to think with _that_ head anymore . . . . . . I _believe_ I . . . . told you to get the _girl_ . . . . not _do_ the girl. . . . . But, Moe, seriously, you, ah, you seem to be more . . . more of a, what's the word? _Liability_. . . . . What happened?" For a second the Joker even looked sympathetic, but all of those thoughts disappeared when a third shot rang through the room. My almost rapist lay dead at the Joker's feet. Something told me I wasn't very far away from that fate. But, nonetheless, I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh! Oh ho, ho! _You_ would've preferred to, ah . . . to _play_ with Moe over there . . . . I, ah, I don't play nice"

**A/N: Duh, duh, duh! I love cliffies! They're fun! I'll tell ya again! There's a little button down there. Ya see it, ya see it? Now click it! There ya go! Please and thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! You are so awesome ( I had to type that like three times to get it right! WTF!!!). Keep up the reviews!!!**

The Joker untied me and dragged me (literally) into a larger room in the warehouse. I took a quick study of where I was. The walls and floors were all concrete. There was a single window that was boarded up. In the center of the room sat my friends, some looking more beat up than others, being held at gunpoint by the Joker's clowns. Throwing me down with the others, the Joker turned to the whole group, "Now, we, ah . . . . all seem to be at an . . . impasse . . . . . . you guys . . . are under the _delusion_ . . . that I want fans . . . I appreciate, I really do . . . but the Joker thing? Yeah, that's _mine_ . . . but I'm gonna . . . _show you_ what, ah, what my life is like. I have a little . . . game for ya." He took a revolver from his jacket. "You've all heard of Russian roulette, _right?_" I silently started to curse. What was he planning. There was a general nod from our group. "Do you know how to play it?" Yes. But I kept my mouth shut and gave him a blank stare. "What about you, princess?" he jabbed my with the gun.

"Uh, y-yes?" It came out as a question.

"_Then why didn't ya speak up_?" he pushed the gun into my head a little and then continued, "Why don't you . . . _explain_ . . . exactly what it is?"

Nodding once I begun, "You spin the gun and whoever the barrel is pointing to you shoot at. The gun is loaded with one bullet or blank at a time, you don't know which, which makes it a deadly game of chance."

"Glad you know . . . we're gonna change her . . . _rules_, because I hate rules. I choose who to shoot, and I will have them all loaded." With that he turned to Kevin and pulled the trigger. Kevin clutched his chest, looking for blood, but none came.

The Joker cackled and turned to Jeremy. _Bang!_ I watched him as he fell down on the floor, blood seeping from his head. I choked back the tears. Jeremy was the lucky one. We were all gonna be right where he was, it was only just a matter of time, but he wasn't going to be tortured.

A third bang echoed through the warehouse and Riana lay dead on the floor. The threatening tears spilled over. We may have had a frenemy relationship but she was my only girl friend. She was my best friend. "It's okay, looks like you're the only girl, toots!" He kissed my temple roughly before pointing the gun at it, "Let's . . . hope it doesn't, ah, change."

I cringed from the earsplitting bang and looked up at him. He clapped his hands and moved to Austin. _Bang!_ Austin's face fell when he still saw me and Kevin. This means Kevin will . . . . With one last bullet, Kevin lay on the floor bleeding from his head. I collapsed to the floor crying. Someone was rubbing my shoulder and I turned to see who it was. Instead of Austin it was the Joker. "_Shh, shh_, hey, princess! Princess! LOOK AT ME!" I flinched and looked him in the eye, "It's the, ah, the lucky ones that survive . . . you gotta just move on." After he spoke those comforting words I broke out into sobs.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mrs. Lorrain's POV

Irv was sitting down at the counter with yet another beer. I feared what he would do, this was his 8th. When Gordon appeared at my doorstep I had wondered what Addie had done this time, but she wasn't with him. Then he told me . . . I knew she was a fan, but she was still obsessed? I broke down into tears again. "Ya know I always – always expected something to happen with her." I watched as Irv stumbled off the barstool and over to me.

"Don't talk like that, Irv!" I exclaimed, getting off the couch.

"Come on, Gretchen, you didn't think she had given up with the Joker? The gree – the green and purple?" With that he collapsed over the couch. My sobs intensified. Irv's drinking habit seemed to intensify overnight and I doubted it would get better while Addie and her friends. I picked up the phone as soon as it rung, it was always near me just in case they got more info on Addie's case. "Hello?" I sniffed, trying to clear away the signs I had been crying.

"Gretch?" Jenna Samberg sobbed on the other end. "They – they f-f-f-f-f-found Kev-k-k-kev-ke-Kevin's b-b-body!" I faintly heard Jenna sobbing from the phone on the floor. I had dropped it. If Kevin is dead, Addie will be soon to follow. Without really meaning to, I cried again.

**A/N: Does anyone actually read these? Just curious. Let's get down to business. Okay, Genetic-Insanity asked me how the parents were taking all this and that got me curious too (thanks!). So thank them for the second part, and it also gave a little insight into Addie's family life. **

**I really don't know where this is going, I don't want her to be another Harley Quin, so if you would kindly warn me if I start going down that road. **

**The first part of the story kinda has a story behind it. Last year the vice principal had said something about not wanting the tardy lockouts to be a game of Russian roulette. Me, being in my little box, knew nothing of this Russian roulette he spoke of. And my friend explained it very vaguely to me. She told me it was a game where you shoot people and it could be a blank or they could die. I had assumed the Joker's rules in this chapter. When my bff read this she knew all the rules to Russian roulette and told me had the game all wrong. I don't know how she knew the rules so don't ask me. After double checking her rules on Wikipedia, I edited the chapter and had the Joker, of course, break the rules. REVIEW, PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?!?**


End file.
